


You Drive Me Crazy

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: This takes place after chapter 4 of “You Make My Heart Beat”. After Raphael and Simon confess their feelings to each other…Enjoy!!!; )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter 4 of “You Make My Heart Beat”. After Raphael and Simon confess their feelings to each other…Enjoy!!!; )

“You’re beautiful Simon. You took my breath away the first time I laid eyes on you. You’ve ruined me. I can’t think about anyone but you. When I saw you at the club yesterday it took everything in me to not devour you right then and there. You’re so sexy. There are so many things I wanna do to you….”

 

Simon looks at Raphael through his long lashes and he whispers, “Show me…please.” Raphael’s grip on Simon’s waist tightens he leans in and inhales Simon’s scent. He moves his hand down over Simon’s ass pulling Simon closer to himself. They’re chest to chest. Raphael can feel Simon’s erection against his. Simon moans desperately leaning his head back, exposing his neck to Raphael.

 

Raphael licks the side of Simon’s neck before he slams Simon onto the desk. Simon gasps out of shock, as he spreads his legs for Raphael to fit in between.

 

Raphael smashes his lips against Simon. The kiss is rough, full of passion. Raphael starts to unbutton Simon’s shirt, as he hastily strips Simon till he’s just in his boxers.

 

Raphael pulls back to take in the view. Simon wines, with no shame at all. His legs spread, putting himself on display for Raphael. His skin soft and pale, Raphael wanted to run his hands all over his body. He wanted to kiss every inch of Simon. Simon’s erection was straining against the fabric of his boxers.

 

 A feeling of possessiveness runs through Raphael’s veins. Raphael grabs on to Simon’s hair and pulls his head back roughly. Simon lets out a filthy moan. “Only I can see you like this,” Raphael whispers against Simon’s ear, “you’re MINE.”

 

Simon ruts against Raphael, “Only yours Rapha. Only you. Only you. Please…” Raphael groans, “You’re such a whore aren’t you Simon. Spreading yourself for me like this. Begging for my cock. Not caring that anyone can walk into this classroom and see you whoring yourself out to me.”

 

Simon looks into Raphael’s eyes, “I’m your whore. Your little cock slut. Fuck me. Fuck me please.”

 

Raphael drags his hand down Simon’s body until his hand grabs Simon’s erection, “Your wish is my command.” Raphael pulls Simon’s boxers down leaving Simon completely naked. On the desk. In the middle of a classroom. Where anyone can walk in.

 

Simon’s cock is beautiful, it makes Raphael’s mouth water. Pre cum is leaking from Simon’s dick. Raphael leans down to run his tongue up Simon’s cock, savoring the taste as he engulfs Simon completely. His mouth is full of Simon’s massive cock loving the feeling of having his mouth so full. Simon rolls his hips and moans as Raphael bobs his head up and down, groaning at the feeling of Simon’s dick hitting the back of his throat.

 

Raphael pulls off Simons cock and flips him over pressing Simon’s face into the desk. Raphael spreads Simon’s ass so he can lick away at his hole. Raphael bites at Simon’s ass cheek feeling the need to mark his territory. Raphael is about to pull out his cock when the fire alarm rings.

 

Raphael sits up suddenly in his bed. He turns to his nightstand to turn off his alarm before he drops back down onto his bed. Raphael is breathing heavy and his erection is begging to be taken care of. He looks towards his clock to see that he had more than enough time.

 

Raphael pulls his cock out of boxers and he closes his eyes. He imagines that it’s Simon’s hand around his erection, not his. It doesn’t take long for Raphael to cum. His load is so heavy. It leaves a sticky mess on his hand, and a trail of cum on his stomach. Raphael doesn’t know how he’s going to get through with being just friends with Simon when all he wants to do is throw him down onto the nearest surface and fuck him senseless.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon just wants to please his daddy...

_Simon looks up to meet the eyes of the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes on. Plump lips, piercing eyes, and from the way his chest is about to pop out his shirt Simon can just imagine what Mr. Hottie has under his clothes._

_In typical Simon fashion he blurts out “Oh god you’re hot.”_

_Mr. Hottie blushes so beautifully when he replies “That’s a highly inappropriate thing to say with your girlfriend on your lap, and considering I am your professor.”_

_With that Izzy jumps into the seat next to Simon and mutters “Not his girlfriend.”_

  
A pleased look crosses the gorgeous man’s face, “Good. So, I should have no problem doing this.” Raphael grabs Simon by his hair and drags him to the front of the room. Raphael bends Simon over the desk. The whole class is starring at them not phased. As if this was completely normal.

Raphael drags his hand over Simon’s ass and leans over till his lips are near Simon’s ears, “I’m going to savor you now. I’m going to claim you in front of the entire class.” Simon involuntarily moans and pushes his ass back to press it further into Raphael’s hand.

Raphael grabs a fistful of Simon’s hair and pulls Simon up till his back is flush against Raphael’s chest. “So class today’s lesson is very important. First thing that you all must know is that this boy…” Raphael tugs at Simon’s hair causing him to moan shamelessly, “, needs to be punished.” Raphael drags his other hand to grab at Simon’s erect penis through his pants, “Second thing you need to know is that this beautiful boy is MINE.” Raphael growls the last word causing Simon to shiver. Simon found himself loving the praise he was receiving from his professor. Simon loved the feeling of being claimed in front of all these people. He wanted to be claimed even further he wanted all these people to know that he belonged to this man. This man whose name he didn’t even know, but he didn’t care he just wanted to please his daddy.

Simon thrusts into the hand holding his manhood as he whispers, “Daddy…” This causes Raphael to shove Simon back on to the desk, “Take notes class. Watch how I make this boy my bitch. Feel free to take videos if you want.” Simon looked up to see all of his classmates get up out their seats and gather around him and his daddy. Simon loved the attention he was glad that these kids were taking videos he hoped they put the videos up for the world to see that Simon was taken. Raphael rubbed his clothed erection against Simon’s ass, “Stay at least 4 feet away class I don’t want my baby to be shy. Also do not touch him. He is mine. If anyone touches my baby I’ll make sure I break their hands.”

Raphael drags his hand up and down Simon’s back before pulling him up to face him. Simon kept his eyes down like the good boy he was, he wanted to please his daddy. Raphael dragged his fingers across Simon’s cheekbone then dragged his finger over Simon’s plump lips, “You’re so pretty. Such a good boy for daddy. Look me in the eyes baby.” Simon looks up at his daddy with big innocent eyes. Raphael grabs Simon and passionately kisses him, and only lets him go when the lack of oxygen was getting too much for his baby.

Simon is panting his lips red and his cheeks flushed. Raphael groaned at the sight, “Strip. Now.” Raphael steps back from Simon to give him space. Simon slowly takes off his batman shirt. Then takes off his sneakers and socks, before unbuttoning his jeans and dragging them off his legs slowly. Simon’s hands reach for his boxers when Raphael speaks up, “Stop. That’s enough. Let daddy do the rest.”

Raphael drags his hand over Simon’s ass as he shoves his tongue into Simon’s mouth. He grabs Simon erection through his boxers before he kisses his way down to Simon’s clothed cock. Raphael kisses Simon’s clothes erection and sucks on the head leaving Simon struggling to suppress a moan. Raphael looks up at Simon to see that Simon had his eyes closed, “Open your eyes baby. Be a good boy and look at daddy as he takes care of you. You’re being such a good boy. Look at you hard for daddy. Do you want daddy’s cock in you? Huh?” Simon looks down at Raphael and whines, “Yes daddy. Please daddy.”

Raphael smirks up at his beautiful boy, “Daddy will give you exactly what you need. But, first daddy wants to savor his beautiful boy.” Raphael drags Simon’s boxer down, with his teeth, enough for Simon’s cock to pop out. Raphael can’t help but lick up Simon’s cock, “Look at you so hard for daddy. So beautiful my mouth it watering. This cock is MINE. Only mine. No one can touch this cock. No one can taste this cock. In fact no one else can even look at this cock.”

Simon’s back was facing everyone in the class room so no one was able to see his manhood. Raphael stands up and pulls Simon flush against him causing Simon’s cock to press against Raphael’s body hiding it between them. Simon lets out a filthy moan which causes Raphael to growl out, “Class is dismissed everyone get out NOW.” All the students scurry out the room.

Raphael whispers in Simon’s ear, “Tell me who you belong to.” Simon’s breath grows heavier, “You daddy.” Raphael makes his way down to Simon’s cock again, “Tell me who this cock belongs to.” Simon whines, “You daddy.” Raphael licks the pink head of Simon’s dick, “No one can see my baby boy like this. Only daddy. Only me. Right?” Simon bucks his hips causing Simon’s dick to rub across Raphael’s cheek leaving a streak of pre cum on Raphael’s face, “Only daddy. No one else. Simon only wants to please daddy.”

Raphael takes Simon into his mouth, and bobs his head up and down swirling his tongue around Simon’s throbbing dick. Simon clutches at the desk as he moan like a filthy whore. Simon is so close to the edge he moans out, “I’m…I’m gonna. I’m gonna cum.”

Raphael moves up Simon’s cock and kissing the head of Simon’s penis, “No no no. You’re only going to cum with daddy’s cock in your gorgeous ass.” Raphael is working on taking his belt off when all of a sudden he says, “WAKE UP! You’re late.”

Simon’s eyes open wide to find himself lying in his room with Clary banging on his door. Simon groans, “Ughh Clary! I’m up and thanks for ruining the best dream I’ve ever had!” Simon could hear Clary laugh before she walks off, “You’re welcomeee.”

Simon looks under his sheets and he sees that his boxers are sticky with his cum yet his cock was still hard as a rock. Simon pulled his cock out and started stroking it till he came again. And again. And again. The thought of his professor was making him so horny that he could keep jerking himself for hours. Simon drags his cum covered hand over his abs. Coating his chest and abs with cum. He licked off the remaining cum off his fingers. He was so horny, he felt so filthy. He lied in his bed trying to catch his breath, looking like absolute sin.


End file.
